


Unlocking the magic within

by Ereri_Hetalian_blmatsu



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Fantasy, Magic, XD, and is you're confused don't worry it will all be explained, i dont know if ill end up adding them or not, so its at bit skippy, there may be a bit of gore and sexual themes, this is based off my dream self so done judge to harshly please, this is based on a dream i had
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2018-12-29 23:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12095421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ereri_Hetalian_blmatsu/pseuds/Ereri_Hetalian_blmatsu
Summary: Rebecca has found out who she really is and now has to teach the world about magic and the beauty of it. There are some hard times and there are some good times.





	1. Chapter 1

"Alright, Juniors and Sophomores, you might be wondering why we have called you here." the principle spoke to the students in their auditorium. "We gathered you here because The Old Magic Ruins has given us permission to hold a field trip there!" The Old Magic Ruins was a popular place for tourist. "Of course you will still have to get your parents to sign a permission slip." I kinda dozed off after that. 

Soon they dismissed us and we went to our classes, my first class being US History 2. I had to work on my discussion on farming, taking notes down in my History notebook. It was quite boring so I wont get into the details. The next class was Algebra 1...part 1 because I suck at algebra. I actually have a friend in this class so it wasn't to bad. After that class I go to lunch, which sadly I sit alone cause I don't have friends in this lunch. I usually spend this time one my phone, playing games. Though my next class is Computer Arts, which was not fun at all, I had to listen to the Yellow Submarine on repeat for an HOUR! It was torture! My next class wasn't any better Printmaking with my least favorite teacher. I could go on and on about how much I hate him, but I wont. Finally school ends and I have to wait 40 minutes for the bus to come pick me up and bring me home. It takes so long because sadly it does two rounds. 

When I got home I did my usual routine of looking for a snack and going up to my room and watch youtube on my phone. I have to wait three hours before I can talk to my girlfriend because of our time differences. You see she lives in California and I live in Maine, we may be far apart but we still make it work. When she gets home we start Skyping. 

"Hey babe!" I giggle, being happy to talk to her. 

"Hey~" she just chuckles at me.

"Oh babe! Guess what!" I speak with excitement in my voice.

"What is it"

"The sophomores and Junior in my school are going to The Old Magic Ruins September 16th!"

"Wait, seriously?! Mine is too!" her response is full of shock. 

"Oh my god, maybe we'll see each other!" I squeal my eyes shining.

"I hope we do! Ahhh! I can't wait to see you!" The rest of the night is spent talking about the trip and what we would do when we meet each other in person. I end up falling asleep before she does well we are still calling like usually.


	2. 2

It was the day of the field trip and I get up early to get ready. I don't end up putting make up on though...ok maybe a little mascara, eyeliner, and light brown eye shadow. My clothing choice is a bit more nicer than normal, instead of my usual Karamatsu hoodie and black leggings I wear my blue tank top that showed just a tiny bit of my stomach, though with my high waist jean shorts it covered that part of the stomach. I straightened my medium length dark drown hair and put on my shoes, just some sneakers. Packing my bag with all the things I had bought her over the year we have been together I smile. Once I'm all done with that I ate breakfast and brush my teeth, heading out to the bus stop soon after. I walk to my bus stop, listening to music, headphones in my ears. By the time I get to school we are leaving once again to go to The Magic Ruins. Sitting next to my friend Carissa I spend the ride talking to her and playing on my phone. Most of our conversation consisted pf her fangirling over JJBA. Before I knew it we had arrived, "Alright, we want everyone to line up once they get out of the bus." One of the teachers announces and we end up doing what we had been told. Everyone had been assigned to a certain teachers group, me and my friends had been lucky enough to be paired up in the same group, with a tour guide instead of a teacher. He told us his name was Tamaki and we all introduced ourselves. He looked very familiar to me, his golden blond hair and shining violet eyes, but yet I could not figure out how I could have ever possibly met him before. Eventually once we are all set up Tamaki starts our tour, we passed by a large statue of a lady that honestly looked a lot like me but had bigger...assets. She also had angel wings, devil horns, and a devils tail. She looked just like my dream self actually. It's kinda silly but my dream self is seriously overpowered.

I chuckled at the thought and continued walking, my group was walking past another group and I quickly started looking through the crowd of students. It was hard to see with my short, petite frame, me being only 4'11. Soon though my eyes meet with hers, my girlfriend. Both of our eyes instantly light up and we run out of our groups to each other. I end up with my arms around her neck and my legs hooked around her waist as she spins me, her arms locked under my ass to keep me from falling. Our lips locked into a passionate and loving kiss as tears escaped our eyes and down our cheeks. 

"I can't believe it! You're actually here!" I speak in between kisses. She only giggles and smiles into our kiss. It takes us a whole five minutes or maybe more to separate and even then we are still glued together. Sadly her teacher called out to her, scolding her about her behavior. 

"Now, Now, calm down there is no reason to be so uptight, we are all here to have fun!" Tamaki spoke up to the teacher.

"That doesn't give Alyssa the excuse to up and run from the group to make out with some random child!"

"She's my girlfriend!" Alyssa speaks up with a glare. 

"Well, I think you miss, need to cut some slack, how about I take Alyssa off your hands since shes causing you so much trouble. I'll return her after our tour." His charming smile seemed to hypnotize the teacher as well as everyone else. 

"O-Okay" The now flustered teacher, squeaked and took her group and left. My girlfriend and I smiled, I ended up jumping and squealing, clapping my hands together. 

"I'm guessing this is the famous girlfriend you talk so much about" One of my friends, Carissa says.

Blushing a bit I nod, "Yes, everyone, meet Alyssa, my adorable girlfriend!" 

"Oh my god" She hid her face in one of her hands, her other holding mine. 

"Alyssa" I giggle "Meet, Carissa, Issac, Anna. and Allison." They all said hello and we continued our tour.

As we walked I nuzzled my face into Alyssa's side and she smiles down at me.

"Okay kiddo's!" Tamaki chuckled "This is the nature shrine" I looked over to where he was gesturing to see the shine, it had a large, but miniature tree, a small pond beneath it, a few bushes and even smaller trees littered the rest of it. It would have been beautiful is it had not been covered in stone. In front of the shrine was a 3 feet tall stand, with a hand print and what looked to be a green gem. Memorized by it I reached out my hand and placed it over the hand print. 

Before I know it the rock covering the shrine vanished and left a beautiful sight before me. My eyes went wide and I quickly pulled my hand away as memories flooded through my mind. "What the hell..." I mumble as they fade away. 

"Rebecca?" My girlfriend lightly shook me. "Are you okay?"

"Huh? O-oh, yeah I'm fine." I had a small headache though.

"Oh my god..." Tamaki had whispered under his breath, looking at me with a look of pure shock. "You're-" Snapping himself out of his daze he shook his head "Haha- what a cool trick huh?" he laughed it off. 

"Wait...how did you do that?" Issac asks with wonder.

"That my friend, is a secret" Tamaki chuckles "Now lets continue with our tour.


End file.
